Rod of Ages
Rod of Ages= |-|Rod of Ages (Quick Charge)= * 300 health = * 300 mana = * 60 ability power = ** Total Gold Value = * 500 health = * 400 mana = * 100 ability power = ** Total Gold Value = * is gold efficient without its passive and gold efficient at max stacks. * On manaless champions the item is gold efficient without the passive and gold efficient at max stacks. }} Similar Items }} Strategy * It is one of the most common items for casters that need durability or mana, as it gives a large amount of health, mana, and ability power. * can be very effectively combined with an , the passive on making give a total of 112 ability power. The early and are useful in lane for the healing sustain and increased mana pool. The only downside to this build is that / and take considerable time to stack. Notes * "Every spending of mana" will restore health this includes items like active and passive. * If the owner is protected with a shield and receives damage, he will continue to restore mana. * Because this item takes to reach its full potential, it is best obtained early on in the game. * The additional stats over time is not "unique". One can have a second and can put all stat increases to use. Trivia * may have been originally named as 'Guinsoo's Rod of Oblivion', and its icon is still named as such in the League of Legends install directory. * uses the . Patch History from . ** Combine cost increased to from . * Mana into health reduced to 20% from 25%. ;V6.9 * Ability power reduced to 60 from 80. * Mana reduced to 300 from 400. * Mana gained per stack reduced to 10 from 40. * New passive effect - Eternity: 15% of damage taken from champions is gained as mana. Spending mana restores 25% of mana spent as health, up to 25 per cast (toggle spells heal for up to 25 per second). * Combine cost reduced to from . ** Total cost reduced to from ;V5.22 * Total cost increased to from . * Ability power increased to 80 from 60. ;V5.13 * Total cost reduced to from . * Base health reduced to 300 from 450. * Base mana reduced to 400 from 450. * Mana growth increased to 40 per minute from 20 per minute. * Ability power growth increased to 4 per minute from 2 per minute. ;V5.2 * Now displays the current stacks over the icon. * No longer loses stacks when selling the item and then undoing the sale. ;V3.8 * Map-specific version added for Crystal Scar. ;V1.0.0.152 * Item cost reduced to from . * Combine cost reduced to from . * Mana reduced to 450 from 525. * Passive's health per minute increased to 20 from 18. * :}} ** On level-up heal reduced to 150 from 250. ;V1.0.0.118 * Now retains passive when upgraded, with both remaining Unique so they cannot stack. ;V1.0.0.108 * Now show you in its tooltip what the current stats on its passive are. ;V1.0.0.103 * Item tweaked to give more stats upfront. Total stats left unchanged. ** Base stats increased to 450 health, 525 mana and 60 ability power from 360 health, 425 mana and 50 ability power. ** Bonus cap reduced to 180 health, 200 mana and 20 ability power, from 270 health, 300 mana and 30 ability power. ;V0.9.25.21 * Health and mana reduced to 425 from 450. ;V0.9.22.16 * Combine cost increased to from . ;July 10, 2009 Patch * Combine cost reduced to from . ;May 15, 2009 Patch * Combine cost increased to from . }} References cs:Rod of Ages de:Stab der Zeitalter es:Vara de las Edades fr:Bâton Séculaire pl:Różdżka Wieków pt-br:Bastão das Eras ru:Rod of Ages zh:时光之杖 Category:Ability power items Category:Health items Category:Mana items